falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Insects
Ant, Giant Giant ants are nothing to be laughed up. What they lack in individual fortitude, they make up for with relentless attacks and swarm tactics. Their exoskeleton isn't particularly thick, but it can turn aside weak punches and dull knives. Their mandibles can cut through most leather and plastic with ease, even snapping bone on a lucky shot. Giant ants become particularly aggressive when their queen is threatened. The queen of a giant ant colony is responsible for producing new giant ant workers. Though she is not particularly tough, provoking her will agitate the dozens of subjects that are usually waiting in the wings. Bloatfly The bloatfly is a giant mutated blowfly. Bloatflies attack at long range peppering their prey with spine-bedecked larva launched from its abdomen. This supply of larva is seemingly inexhaustible, and unless evaded or eliminated, bloatflies will persecute an attacker relentlessly. They are covered in a green-brown carapace. Players can find Bloatflies wandering in the wastelands. Cazador Cazadores have distinctive amber-orange wings, a blue-black carapace and blood-red eyes. They have a quick and rather erratic flight pattern, making them difficult to hit. Their venomous attack can lead to a quick death if they succeed in poisoning their target. The spikes on their back inflate and deflate when idle and attacking. They chew wood fiber and mold it into a paper pulp with which they create large basket-shaped nests. Stingwing Giant wasps are nasty, hostile creatures that travel in groups of three and go out of their way to find things to kill. They hate seeing humans and animals in their territory and will sting such targets mercilessly until they die from their powerful venom. Leech These giant, foul creatures can be found in watery places throughout the Fallout world. Once they attach themselves, they very rapidly drain blood from their new friend. Lightbulbs Who knows what created these horrible monsters? Radiation and stray power cables seems to be as good an answer as any. Whatever the case, lightbulbs, or electro-beetles, are fast-moving giant insects that generate powerful electrical fields along their antennae. Prized for their natural energy storage "bio-cells", they are occasionally hunted by the desperate and the brave. Mantis Giant preying mantises are not particularly dangerous, but they often attack in packs. They have decent natural armor and their bites, though not individually powerful, can quickly spell death for the unarmored traveler. They're known for their ability to stay perfectly still and blend in with the rare bush or tall grass patch. Oozers Giant snails are no laughing matter to the agrarian cultures of the post-apocalyptic wasteland. Shooting acid and destroying crops wherever they go, they are difficult to get rid of even for patient warriors. Their heads are relatively easy to damage, but their bodies are covered by a nigh-impenetrable shell. Radroach We always knew the day would come when cockroaches would walk out the atomic firestorm better for the experience. That day is here! Giant cockroaches pack a punch with their bite but, as might be expected, the main problem with them is that they are insanely difficult to kill. Fire, bullets, lasers -- take your pick. Most things bounce right off of them. Only persistence will eventually do these things in. Radscorpion Appearing in large and hellaciously huge versions, radscorpions are bad news in both sizes. The smaller radscorpions have a more dangerous form of venom in their tail, but the larger radscorpions have much more powerful pincers. Both versions have tough exoskeletons. Stalker One of the lovely predators unique to the Sonoran desert and its outlying areas, the desert stalker attacks by burrowing up from the ground underneath the victim and biting him with razor sharp mandibles. Desert stalkers have an uncanny ability to go for the weakest person in any group. They will usually attack that person in spite of repeated attacks from others.